Encanto da Sereia (Episode List)/Partes 1-112
Episódios 1 a 112 da série Encanto da Sereia, como são divididos pelos primeiros 8 filmes. Episodes 1 through 112 of the series Encanto da Sereia, as they are divided by the first 8 films. Filme 1 Upload Date: January 23, 2016 Uma compilação dos primeiros treze episódios. Parte 1 Upload Date: December 17, 2015 Parte 2 Upload Date: December 20, 2015 Parte 3 Upload Date: December 22, 2015 Parte 4 Upload Date: December 23, 2015 Parte 5 Upload Date: December 28, 2015 Parte 6 Upload Date: January 8, 2016 A Laurinha descobre que a Mariana vira sereia quando ela esta em contato com agua. A mae da Mari quase descobre o segredo. Laurinha discovers that Mariana turns into a mermaid when she touches water, and Mari's mother almost finds out about her too. Parte 7 Upload Date: January 13, 2016 Parte 8: A Tata Me Contou uma Novidade Upload Date: A Maria Julia Tatagiba veio me visitar. Ela me contou que o Felipe quer capturar a Sereia. Maria Julia Tatagiba comes to visit, and tells me that Felipe wants to capture the mermaid. Parte 9: O Pesadelo Upload Date: January 16, 2016 Eu tenho um pesadelo. Todo mundo na festa do Felipe descobre que sou uma sereia. I have a nightmare, and everybody at Felipe's party finds out I'm a mermaid. Parte 10: Ana Clara? Upload Date: January 18, 2016 A Laurinha veio me visitar. Eu queria saber se ela tinha contado para alguem? Laurinha comes over for a visit. I wonder if she's told anyone my secret? Parte 11: O Convite Upload Date: January 19, 2016 Eu recebo um convite da festa do Felipe... so que vai ser uma festa de piscina... I receive an invitation to Felipie's party...of course, it's a pool party... Parte 12: O Caçador de Sereias Upload Date: January 20, 2016 Eu ligo para Felipe para oferecer ajuda para caçar a sereia. I call Felipe and offer to help him catch the mermaid. Parte 13: A Caça Upload Date: January 21, 2016 E o Felipe passamos pelo condominio jogando agua nas meninas para tentar achar a Sereia. Felipe and I spend our time trying to figure out who the mermaid is by dumping water on people. Filme 2 Upload Date: February 8, 2016 Este video é uma coleção dos episodios 14 até 27. Parte 14 Upload Date: January 25, 2016 Felipe viu que nao adianta joga agua nas meninas do condominio. Na ultima hora ele tentar descobrir se eu sou a sereia Parte 15: Uma Foto de Sereia Upload Date: January 26, 2016 Cuidado Mariana... Anna Clara tentar tirar uma foto da Sereia. Parte 16: Castigo Upload Date: January 30, 2016 A minha mae me coloca de castigo. ninguem merece! Parte 17: A Ligação Upload Date: January 27, 2016 O Felipe me liga... ele sabe que sou uma sereia. Ele esta planejando me capturar. Parte 18: Poluição Upload Date: January 28, 2016 O mar esta muito poluido. Os seres maritimos sofrem com o esgoto que nos humanos jogamos no mar. chega de poluição. Parte 19: Eu Vou a Praia Upload Date: January 29, 2016 Minha Mae acha estranho que eu sempre estou indo na praia... Ela nao me entende. Parte 20 Upload Date: January 31, 2016 A Anna Clara publica um foto da Mariana no Instagram dela... Sera que todo mundo vai descobrir que ela eé uma sereia? Parte 21 Upload Date: February 1, 2016 Anna Clara vai falar alguma coisa com a Mae da Mariana... Sera que ela vai contar tudo sobre Mariana sendo uma Sereia? Parte 22 Upload Date: February 2, 2016 A Anna contou para a minha mae sobre o novo musical que vai estreia no dia 13 de fevereiro; A Liga da Justiça. Parte 23 Upload Date: February 3, 2016 A minha Mae liga para a mae da Anna Clara. Vai da confusao. Parte 24: A Mariana Sumiu Upload Date: February 4, 2016 A Mariana Some! Parte 25: É So Photoshop Upload Date: February 26, 2016 Eu tento convencer minhas amigas que é so photoshop. Parte 26: Tubarões Upload Date: February 6, 2016 Eu faço tudo para salvar a vida da Tata. Parte 27: Amigas Sempre Upload Date: February 7, 2016 Eu prefiro salvar uma amiga do que guardar um segredo. Parte 28: A Sereia na Praia Upload Date: February 9, 2016 Na praia eu falei com Gabriel Felipe. Filme 3: Salvando a Praia Upload Date: February 27, 2016 Uma compilação de episódios 28 a 41. Parte 29: Salven a Praia Upload Date: February 10, 2016 O Gabriel me ligou. Eu acho que falei demais. Parte 30 Upload Date: February 11, 2016 O Gabriel veio me visitar. Ele acha estranho que a tubulaçāo esta danificada. O governo acha que tudo foi trocada a pouco tempo. Parte 31: Ameaça de Morte Upload Date: February 12, 2016 O Ivan ameaça o Gabriel de morte... ai que medo! Parte 32: Dupla Dinamica Upload Date: February 13, 2016 Nos preparamos um plano para provar que o Ivan roubou o dinheiro. Parte 33: Salvando Sao Conrado Upload Date: February 14, 2016 O Gabriel quer mergulhar comigo para filmar a tubulação! Eu não posso deixar se não ele vai saber que eu sou uma sereia. Eu acabo tratando ele meio mal. Parte 34: Sereia em Perigo Upload Date: February 16, 2016 O engenheiro Ivan e sua esposa Luciana decidem acabar com a sereia de vez. Parte 35: Eles Me Filmaram? Upload Date: February 18, 2016 Eu e Gabriel vimos o filme que eu gravei da tubulação. Parte 36: Vamos Acabar com Ela Upload Date: February 19, 2016 A Luciana e o Ivan descobrem que eu sou a sereia. Eles querem acabar comigo. Parte 37: Rapanto Uma Sereia Upload Date: February 20, 2016 A Luciana e o engenheiro Ivan querem me capturar. Parte 38: A Mariana Sumiu Upload Date: February 21, 2016 A Maria Julia Tatagiba liga para minha Mae. Todo mundo fica preocupado porque eu sumi. Parte 39: O Cativeiro Upload Date: February 23, 2016 Estou sofrendo no cativeiro. O Ivan e a Luciana são terriveis. Parte 40: O Resgate Upload Date: February 24, 2016 Eu não aguento mais estar preso no cativeiro. Alguem pode me resgatar? Socorro! Parte 41: Final Feliz Upload Date: February 26, 2016 Que bom que estou em casa! Mas sera que minha mãe via descobrir que sou uma sereia? Filme 4: Salvando a Orca Upload Date: March 20, 2016 Uma compilação de episódios 42 a 54. Parte 42: Paparazzi Upload Date: February 28, 2016 O Gabriel acha que o Felipe Izzo esta me seguindo. Parte 43: Filhote de Orca Upload Date: February 29, 2016 O vi uma Orca chorando no mar. Eu preciso lhe ajudar. Parte 44: Sereia de Verdade Upload Date: March 2, 2016 O Felipe quer ganhar dinheiro capturando uma sereia. Ele liga para o irmão dele; o Ruan. Parte 45: Eu Pago 500 Mil Upload Date: March 4, 2016 O Sr Kennedy vai paga 500 mil para ter uma sereia de verdade. Parte 46: Vamos Cortar a Orelha Dele Upload Date: March 5, 2016 O Felipe e o Ruan estao tramando... cuidado Gabriel e Mariana. Parte 47: Levaram Gabriel Upload Date: March 6, 2016 Alguma coisa terrivel acontece com Gabriel. Parte 48: A Deusa do Mar Upload Date: March 7, 2016 Eu visito a Deusa do Mar. Ela pode me ajudar. Parte 49: A Coisa Certa Upload Date: March 9, 2016 Eu converso com a minha mae. Eu preciso do conselho dela. Parte 50: Salvando Gabriel Upload Date: March 11, 2016 Eu volto falar com a Deusa do Mar. Parte 51: A Sereia Presa Upload Date: March 14, 2016 A sereia se entrega para salvar o Gabriel. Parte 52: Salvando a Orca Upload Date: March 16, 2016 Eu sou jogada dentro da piscina junto com o filhote de Orca. Parte 53: OMG Isto é Terrivel! Upload Date: March 18, 2016 O terrivel Mr Kennedy descobre que a Sereia escapou! Parte 54: Colar Magico Upload Date: March 19, 2016 Eu visito a Deusa do Mar. Filme 5: Sereia Vs Coringa A compilation of episodes 56-64. Parte 55: Usando os Poderes de Sereia Upload Date: March 20, 2016 A mae da Mari joga agua nela para ver se ela é uma sereia. Parte 56: As Fadas Upload Date: March 24, 2016 As Fadas sabem aonde esta o Engenheiro Ivan. Parte 57: O Coringa Upload Date: March 25, 2016 O Coringa quer acabar com o Gabriel. Parte 58: Capitão Max Upload Date: March 26, 2016 Parte 59: Jogando Agua Nela Upload Date: March 27, 2016 O Coringa planeja sua vingança! Parte 60: Tenente Aline Upload Date: March 28, 2016 O Capitão Max manda a Tenente Aline prender o Engenheiro Ivan. Ela desconfia da Sereia. Parte 61: Delegacia Upload Date: March 30, 2016 O capitão Max quer capturar o Engenheiro Ivan. Parte 62: Vai Morrer? Upload Date: April 1, 2016 Parte 63: Magica Upload Date: April 2, 2016 Parte 64: Preso Upload Date: April 3, 2016 Filme 6: A Festa Upload Date: April 26, 2016 A compilation of episodes 65-79. Parte 65: Duas Sereias? Upload Date: April 4, 2016 Parte 66: Sereia Raffa Upload Date: April 6, 2016 Parte 67: Sereia Uva Passa? Upload Date: April 8, 2016 Raffa tenta resolver um dilema. Raffa tries to resolve a dilemma. Parte 68: Anna Clara Upload Date: April 9, 2016 Parte 69: Amiga da Onça Upload Date: April 10, 2016 Parte 70: O Convite Upload Date: April 11, 2016 Parte 71: Sereia na Praia Upload Date: April 13, 2016 Mariana e Raffa tentam controlar seus poderes. Parte 72: Usando Magica Upload Date: April 15, 2016 Parte 73: Ela Vai? Upload Date: April 16, 2016 Mariana pedi para Raffa nao ir na festa. Mas ela insiste. Ela quer ir de qualquer jeito. E agora? Parte 74: Fada Giulia Upload Date: April 17, 2016 Parte 75: Festa da Clara Upload Date: April 18, 2016 A Raffa foi na festa de piscina da Clara! Parte 76: Zika! Upload Date: April 21, 2016 Todo mundo acha que a Raffa esta com Zika. Parte 77: Sereia na Agua Upload Date: April 22, 2016 Ela empurou à sereia! Parte 78: Usando Poderes de Sereia Upload Date: April 23, 2016 Mariana usar os poderes de sereia. Parte 79 Upload Date: April 24, 2016 Mariana sai da festa. Filme 7: O Diario Roubado Upload Date: May 20, 2016 Uma compilação de episódios 80-93. Parte 80: O Diario Upload Date: April 28, 2016 Raffa acha que é perigoso ter um diario sobre sereias. Parte 81: Bar da Praia Upload Date: April 29, 2016 Encontrei a Anna Clara no Bar da Praia. Parte 82: Clara Upload Date: April 30, 2016 Anna Clara mexe nas minhas coisas. Parte 83: Rabo de Peixe Upload Date: May 1, 2016 Parte 84: Tudo Grego? Upload Date: May 2, 2016 A Clara liga para Leticia. Parte 85: Demônio do Mar Upload Date: May 4, 2016 A Clara veio me visitar. "Sai Demonio do Mar... se revela!" Parte 86: Sei Dos Desenhos de Sereia Upload Date: May 6, 2016 Eu conto tudo para Raffa sobre a Clara jogando agua. Parte 87: Rayssa Upload Date: May 7, 2016 Eu tento enganar a Clara.... Parte 88: Sereia no Resgate Upload Date: May 8, 2016 Eu conto tudo para Raffaela. Parte 89: Voce Não Acredita? Upload Date: May 9, 2016 A Clara liga para a Leticia. Parte 90: Sereia Linda Upload Date: May 11, 2016 O concurso de Beleza vai começar! Quem vai ganhar? A Clara vai jogar agua? Parte 91: Bruxa do Mar? Upload Date: May 13, 2016 A Clara tentar descobrir quem é sereia! Sera que ela via jogar agua na pessoa certa? Parte 92: Eu Vou Falar Com Meu Pai! Upload Date: May 14, 2016 Eu tento ajudar a Clara... mas ela nao muda nunca! Parte 93: Fada Fantastica Upload Date: March 15, 2016 Eu decido levar Raffa para conhecer a Fada da ilha. Ela me da uma mini-bronca por causa do diario! Filme 8: A Magia Da Lua Upload Date: June 12, 2016 Parte 94: Kadu Upload Date: May 16, 2016 Eu e Raffa conversamos sobre o teatro. Parte 95: Sem Voz Upload Date: May 18, 2016 Parte 96: Eu Vou Trocar Upload Date: May 19, 2016 Eu troco de roupa 10 vezes para ir na festa. Parte 97: Karaoke Upload Date: May 21, 2016 Uau! como Anna Clara canta bem... Raffa... esta precisando de ajuda! Parte 98: Vou Postar! Upload Date: May 22, 2016 Clara ameaça colocar um video de Raffa na internet. Parte 99: Assistindo H20 Upload Date: May 23, 2016 Parte 100: Voz de Anjo Upload Date: May 25, 2016 Raffa canta de novo! Desta vez com uma voz bem diferente. Parte 101: Aula de Canto? Upload Date: May 26, 2016 Eu tento explica para Raffa que as coisa estao estranhas. Parte 103: Efeito da Lua Upload Date: May 28, 2016 Eu decido investigar o estranho efeito. Parte 104: Fora! Upload Date: May 29, 2016 A minha mae nao aguenta mais e bota os meninos para fora! Parte 105: Volta Aqui Menina! Upload Date: June 1, 2016 Eu decido ir ver a fada. Parte 106: Fada Marítima! Upload Date: June 3, 2016 Fada Giulia me explica tudo sobre o canto da sereia. Parte 107: Sereia no Youtube? Upload Date: June 4, 2016 Raffa decide que o mundo todo precisa ouvir sua voz. Parte 108: Tumulto! Upload Date: June 5, 2016 A minha casa é quase invadida! Parte 109: Que Voz! Upload Date: June 6, 2016 So mais uma musica! Depois voces vao embora! Parte 110: A Lua Upload Date: June 8, 2016 O Efeito da Lua acaba! Coitada! Parte 111: Feitiço Quebrado Upload Date: June 10, 2016 Raffa perde seu poderes. Parte 112: Gato Morto? Upload Date: June 11, 2016 Tem barulho de gato sendo torturado? Category:Encanto da Sereia